Of eccentrics billionaires and others demons
by Le petit Marie Antoinette
Summary: None is surprised when Bruce Wayne moves into the Upper East Side, less when the only person who them sees him out is Blair Waldorf. They call them Blaice, and Blair is tired of repeating they are just friends. People believe can understand why they are so in each other, people call it love, but it's different, it's just they don't have anyone else. Blair/Bruce


**Title:** Of eccentrics billionaires and others demons

**Summary:** None is surprised when Bruce Wayne moves into the Upper East Side, less when the only person who them sees him out is Blair Waldorf. They call them Blaice, and Blair is tired of repeating they are just friends. People believe can understand why they are so in each other, people call it love, but it's different, it's just they don't have anyone else.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Gossip Girl belongs to Cecily von Ziegesar; Producers and many people in CW. If was mine, Serena and Nate end together and Dan alone as the lonely boy he is…

The Dark Knight trilogy and Batman belong to their respective owners, and I can only thank Christopher Nolan for choosing Christian Bale as Batman.

References and other things can be recognized, isn't mine. This is just for fun.

**Author's Note:** Set after dinner in Bruce's restaurant in Dark Knight and after 4x03 of Gossip Girl.

English isn't my first language, I am so sorry if I made grammar mistakes.

.

* * *

Since she can remember, Blair Waldorf has fed the ducks to put her thoughts in order. She cannot remember how or when started to do it. Maybe it was his father or perhaps Dorota, at bottom, she knows had to be Dorota who instilled that activity.

Yes, Blair Waldorf is feeding ducks to put her feelings in order. But today isn't working. Today the pain is so big that even the ducks can get her away from it. And there is something Blair knows is the pain.

No being pretty, tall or thin enough for her mother. The Serena's left without said nothing. Hers father leaving to France with a male model. Serena come back and snatched everything. Nate not responding he loves her. Chuck destroying her reputation and taking away her queendom. Nate not giving her an opportunity when, she gave him so many. Chuck let her alone at the airport. Chuck fleeing after she said _the_ three words and eight letters. Being rejected by Yale. Having to live with people who didn't know the difference between Louis Vuitton and Christian Louboutin. Being prostituted for a hotel, a _bloody_ hotel! Chuck sleeping with Jenny _fucking_ Humphrey the same day that he should being proposing her... just to name a few.

But all that were trifles compared to what she was feeling in that moment.

Yes, Blair told Eva as things were, as Chuck really was. The French slut will leave because she couldn't deal with that Chuck. _Her Chuck_. Being heartless with daddy issues and commitment, the selfish who made she sold herself for pieces of bricks. And Chuck, he would have to see it, nobody; absolutely _nobody_ could love him as she did.

"_It wouldn't be my world without you in it._" It could not be clearer? Chuck had to fight for her, because "_in the face of true love, you don't just give up..._" Blair even made it easy: she let a prince in Paris begging for her to stay. _A bloody Prince!_

Why Chuck didn't come to her? Chuck would have to become someone worthy of her forgiveness. He himself had said at the wedding of Lily and Bart so time ago. Chuck should be the philanthropist and prince charming for her. Not for Eva.

"_I destroyed the only thing I ever loved_". And then he would have to rebuild it. Because that's what they did: they were Blair and Chuck. Chuck and Blair.

* * *

Bruce was in New York for business, or at least that's what he said to Alfred; the truth was, he needed to get away from Gotham... _from Rachel._ He really thought Rachel would wait for him; knew it was selfish and narcissistic but he knew will always be him. Seven years living like a normal person and training in the League of Shadows never prepared him for what he felt at seeing Rachel with Harvey Dent.

She was so happy and free; simple happiness in its purest form; nothing complicated like the relationship with him, is not like they really had a relationship in the literal sense of the word, but they were in love since their childhood. The simple fact of she with someone else hurt more than any blow of anyone could give him, and then was the realization: _he could never give her that, while him still being Batman_.

All these thoughts were running through his mind while walking through Central Park, when the pretty brunette who fed the ducks caught his attention. The girl certainly was beautiful, but her classic beauty was marred by her gaze; one that reminds a lot his. It is pain in its purest form. It was _desolation_ in her eyes.

Bruce doesn't know how long has been staring the girl dressed in Oscar de la Renta, so to say he was surprised when she speech to him was an understatement.

"The ducks do soothe me". _But not today_, she repressed to say, the sadness in her voice surprised even herself. When Blair Waldorf became the shadow of herself? "Perhaps they can help you".

"I do not think the ducks can help me". Bruce has no idea why, but still sits and accepts the loaf she offers. "But thank you".

Just take a second to Bruce capture the smell of Chanel no. 5, and something_ else._

They just spend some time feeding the ducks with only the sound of the animals and people around them, breaking the comfortable silence. From one moment to another they are talking. Blair has no idea who was who started but this talk is the sincerest she has ever had with a strange, without ultra motives or research, just a simple talk.

The stranger could well be a psychopath, but still, there she is, telling him her love for the city that never sleeps. Sure, the stranger might be a psychopath but one very attractive and with tasteful clothes.

"I totally prefer the Met about any museum in New York, but it has been a long time since I've been there just for the pleasure of being there" she sighs.

'Me too" he says "Really has been a long time since I've done something for the sheer pleasure of it". And that would be the biggest lie of Bruce Wayne, Prince of Gotham. And that would be the understatement of Bruce Wayne, the Dark Knight. But that would be true of Bruce, just Bruce. Alfred can attest to that. And once again he surprise himself saying "We should go right now".

The beautiful brunette for first time gives him her full attention. Bruce Wayne has seen many pairs of eyes throughout his life and only once; he found a brown-eyed doe, full of secrets. And by then, his inquisitive personality wants to know them all.

She cursed for the millionth time to Chuck Bass; if she was not at that moment of self-pity because of him, she could have recognized the man beside her: _Bruce Wayne._

The platonic love of every girl of the Upper East Side and all Gotham; the role model of every guy with a trust fund. Bruce Wayne had left Princeton and vanished of the civilization -assuming civilization as the elite-, and returned seven years later become a playboy willing to run his family company.

Bruce Wayne: Prince of Gotham, eccentric billionaire and _playboy_.

"I'm not going to sleep with you". She declares, but just end that sentence, she regrets. She _definitely_ will sleep with him. Not because she hadn't slept with anyone since the end of spring, she will do it just because the man was _gorgeous._

"I will not say I did not think about it when I saw you, but you can be absolutely sure that change when started to talk with you _Blair…"_

Then she remembers.

* * *

It was the first Vanderbilt meeting which she attended. She was 9, and Nate had gone to play with Serena, as always. Blair didn't understand the desire of all to be playing in the yard.

Blair at the time already was a big and mature girl, or as mature as one can be at 9 years old. So she decided to roam the mansion, she could not help feeling Elizabeth Bennet exploring Pemberley, but unlike Lizzie, she was not a housekeeper accompanying her, so she got lost.

When she opened the door expecting to find the way back, was found in a small living room a brown boy reading. A _gorgeous_ boy. She could have had only 9 years old but she recognized the prince charming material when she seen one.

"Hello", said the boy, he would have to be between 16 or 17, the age of Tripp.

"Hello" she replied. "Why aren't you out?" It was a sunny day and everyone was outside.

"I could ask you the same question". He said looking her curiously.

"I ... didn't want to play or watch the boys play". She really did not want to see Nate playing with Serena and forgetting her.

"Same here" the boy answered smiling, making Blair blush.

"I'll let you continue", she said, knowing already what it was the dignity and the way he was looking at her was making her nervous, as if he could see through her.

"Wait..." The boy stood up gracefully from the couch "I'll go with you, I have to find Tripp anyway". She looked at him surprised and relieved, but she still found herself nodding. "This way, I know a shortcut. Vanderbilt mansion looks like the house of my family", he said when saw the curious expression on her face, "I'm Bruce, by the way".

"I am Blair".

* * *

"Come on Blair". Offers his hand. "The Met will do good to both two".

Just for remembering her name despite all those years, she will accompany him, but the memory of both speaking very simply just before, invading her mind. Bruce Wayne was talking to her without masks just like her was doing. No Prince of Gotham. No Queen B. Only two strangers trying to scares theirs demons. She takes his hand firmly.

Now that they two aware theirs names, they talk about theirs lives, she was born and bred in New York, he did it in Gotham. He says Alfred raised him and she talks about how Dorota almost did the same.

The sound of her phone distracts they both, she knows who is, and also know she should not see the message, but it's so ingrained in her that she cannot help it.

_Spotted: Seems Queen B has gotten a new King or should I say Prince? Bruce Wayne, Prince of Gotham... Looks like someone has a type... better be watch out B, is a billionaire playboy, and we all know how that end. Can anyone blame her? Bruce Wayne is a dream, even when it is only one night._

Blair has the urge to run, she do not want to be hurt again; but also have the urge to smile, _they match._

"Something wrong?" Bruce ask when see the pain in her eyes.

"It's a silly thing" she responds, but Bruce only raise his eyebrow "It this lifeless stalker and everything I do is on her blog since I'm in 11th grade". She shows her phone to him.

Bruce reads the text, and just finish, much of the mystery that is Blair Waldorf is resolved, a former boyfriend who has cheated her, and he has to wonder how, because she is not exactly the kind of woman that you cheat. "It's really sick, you know who she is?" He cannot help it, is his inquisitive nature.

"Not a clue" Bruce just wants to go to the temporary office to hack the site, but then he remembers why he left Gotham first.

She observe him from the corner of her eyes as they walk down the hall of European Sculpture and Decorative Arts, she can see a shadow in his eyes, the same shade that made her offer to feed the ducks. Yes, both two are _broken_. Then she takes him to her favourite rooms of the museum and tells him that she loves the Impressionists, they talk about art and how certain rooms of the museum remind him of his old house.

Blair immediately knows that Bruce Wayne is a lot smarter than people give credit. The Prince of Gotham is just a mask and it reminds her a high school Chuck Bass; she curses again, she shouldn't think of him and much less compare them.

A call brings her back to the present. "Actually, I'm having fun Lucius... and after all you can handle this and yes, cancel all my plans for the day".

_Cancel all my plans..._ Chuck had not done that in a while, and that was long before everything happened with _Jack_, and she really doesn't understand how she could forgive that. Oh yes, _she loves him._

"I didn't know if you had plans to eat, but you have now". Bruce says with a charming smile.

"You're such narcissist if you think I would spend the rest of the day with you". She responds seriously, but the twinkle in her eyes betrays her.

"You're here now... I promise you I'll be the gentleman I've been all day".

"A gentleman doesn't think in other girl when he is with a lady". The words escape her mouth and she resists the urge to cover her mouth with her hands. She has a bad habit of sabotaging herself; Louis Grimaldi is proof of that.

"True, but we both know that we will never meet expectations". He says, is not only a comment; is the statement of fact.

"But we would not be us if we were perfect". She nods, taking his hand; after all, he has already cancelled all his plans for her.

* * *

He really is having fun, something that has not gone in a very long time; Blair has a wit worthy of admiration, may be typical socialite but still, she seems to carry her heart on her hand. She wanted to go to Yale and make _laws_... and that reminds him of someone. And he doesn't have to compare Blair with Rachel, because he doesn't want a substitute for Rachel and he definitely believes Blair would never be a substitute for anyone.

When Bruce opens the Lamborghini's door, Blair has a curious look in her eyes. He just raise his eyebrow "It's just, is the second time in my life I'm on the front of a car".

"Now, why does that not surprise me?" He responds with an amused smile "Who was the first?"

Blair really doesn't know how he knows that someone else was the one who made her copilot, but she answered anyway and takes the opportunity to show off a bit "A _real prince_ of fact" She says with a cocky smile "Louis Grimaldi". Then she gets in the car.

* * *

A couple of days pass and Bruce is in Hong Kong trying to bring Lau to Gotham, when Lucius brings the subject.

"Mr. Wayne should be surprised about what I find on the Internet..." He raise his eyebrow, Lucius know that actually he doesn't read the tabloids. "How interesting is this website, Gossip Girl blog".

Bruce makes no move to recognize, but the face of a beautiful brunette invades his mind. He really had not thought much about Blair since he returning to Gotham, but now he can hack the site.

When he opens the blog, the first image that appears Blair makes his heart jump, because she has that look.

_Spotted: B feeding the ducks again, why this time B? C and his new girlfriend or Bruce Wayne and the Russian Ballet in the middle of the Caribbean? Looks like someone doesn't learn. You know you love me XOXO._

He feels guilty, doesn't want her to be hurt by his stupid mask of Prince of Gotham; she has already been hurt too many times, or at least that's what he say himself, when he find himself parked in the 116th St and Broadway, just after leaving a Chinese mobster in Gotham commissariat.

* * *

Blair is tired of suffering, and she trying to let everything go and focus on college. When Chuck said his comeback isn't going to be easy, of course she knew, but really had no idea his returning would be a hell. He will have a gala for Eva... he never did the same for her.

Gossip Girl's message informing about certain car plates of Gotham in front of Columbia make her smile sincerely since a week and a half, but it seemed more like a century.

_Spotted: A Lamborghini with Gotham plates parked in front of Columbia and a magnifique eccentric billionaire waiting for someone. Can anyone guess for whom? I have to say B, I'm jealous._

She doesn't know how did he do to get her schedule and know exactly when appear in the university, but she should not be surprised, he is the kind of person who gets everything he wants.

She walks with all the security confers the mask Queen B, at least that is what appears to the outside, because inside she can feel a slight flutter, but flutter anyway, in her stomach. He looks handsome as hell recharged in black Lamborghini and that smirk on his face.

"I thought you were in the Caribbean with all the Russian ballet" she jokes. No claim or pain, just a joke.

'I'm here now", he says in an amused voice, but still, she can see the seriousness in his eyes. "Need a ride?"

She rolls her eyes "I believe told you that I prefer the back to be copilot" she says, but still takes his hand, because she needs changes. Looks like backs of cars are not for her anymore.

She doesn't know why Bruce Wayne is there, but is grateful, she doesn't want to think about Chuck, and when she's with Bruce, she can get it for little moments.

* * *

Bruce accompanies her to her penthouse, and a part of him don't want to go, because comeback to Gotham is see Rachel with Harvey Dent, and be with Blair makes him forget a little. So, when he see the hurt expression of Blair for read a invitation in her mail table, he is simply saying 'I'm going to host a fundraiser for the Gotham district attorney on Saturday..."

"Thank you, but I don't think run can make the things easier...at least that is what I told him..."

Bruce just nods, because they have never touched the subject of their nightmares, they always kept in safe subjects. "I'll send Alfred at 11am anyway, it's your decision to come or not". He says seriously because he fled years ago, and she's right, it didn't easier, but if he hadn't do it, he would have had the opportunity to enter the League of Shadows and the rest is history.

"Good night Bruce, and thanks..."

"Good night Blair".

And once again no goodbye hugs or kisses. And both two are fine with that, because none is ready for something else, not while they cling to _her_ and _him_.

* * *

"So... Bruce Wayne came to see you again..." Blair rolls her eyes; touch has never been the forte of Serena.

"Serena, Bruce and I are just friends... we just talk. He is much more than the Prince of Gotham, you know?" She answers, but knows that it is useless to try to explain to Serena, because it's so complicated, but at the same time is so easy, whatever the relationship is between them.

"Our demons understood themselves" that is the last thing she said before returning her attention to nights dresses.

She doesn't have to find a perfect dress for a night, because the intention is look one for the day and to show Chuck what he has lost, yet there she is, choosing a Balenciaga.

_Spotted: Queen B buying two dresses, one for day and other for the night... the first I can understand, but the second? Have I lost my invitation on the mail? Come on Upper East Sidders, is another a party this weekend?_

* * *

It's 11 am and she should be getting ready for Chuck's gala, but Alfred is already there, and she takes the opportunity to flee. She doesn't want more drama, so aborts any attempt to sabotage the happy couple.

"Mrs. Waldorf, Master Wayne sent me to give you an option, at least that's what he told me". Said the man of grey hairs.

Blair can see why Bruce has so much respect for the man; she already likes him.

"Yes, and I'll take it, Mr. Pennyworth" she responds, taking a suitcase for the weekend. You will never know what you might need. Alfred smiles as if he knew something she didn't, but doesn't care, she just wants to run away from New York, at least the weekend.

When they come to Gotham, Alfred has already told her stories about the Wayne family and how have tried to save the city, she knows Alfred is trying to say her something but she really cannot read between the lines, the Englishman is so cryptic

* * *

Blair knew Bruce lived in a penthouse, but his place is so elegant and classic at the same time so modern, but then, are more surprises, there was a stylist in the room, one of the main rooms.

"Oh dear, you're beautiful, this will be much easier" the man said. The beautiful J. Mendel that was hanging on the rack captures her attention now that the stylist has moved. "Mr. Wayne has personally chosen it".

A memory of a Monegasque Prince invades her mind. Louis had sent many clothes, and had a stop at Harry Winston... but now looks impersonal compared to Bruce.

Blair and the stylist make her look perfect, she hadn't feeling so pretty since Paris.

The recollection has started and she can feel a lot of pairs of eyes on her, because she arrived fashionably late. Alfred said Bruce had business to tend to before meeting her. She sighs, she can win the elite New Yorker, and so she can win the Gotham.

A dark-skinned man intercepts her before she can go into the party. "You must be Mrs. Waldorf" she recognizes him, after all she is Blair Waldorf and that means read everything about Bruce Wayne "And you are Mr. Fox".

"Please call me Lucius, I have a feeling that we will see each other a lot of time". She accepted because is strange and pleasant to hear, because Alfred has said the same.

Blair immediately is like a fish in water with Bruce's _friends_. After all, she was trained to win the higher circles of society, is in her nature. The sound of a helicopter flying too low attracts everyone's attention, only to land on the terrace. Bruce and three dates down the iron bird. It's _ridiculous_, and for that she rolls her eyes, but still smiling. It is the first time Blair looks at its splendour at Prince of Gotham.

The Prince of Gotham is so snobbish and charming, and the dream of every girl trying to make him a monogamous. He is the grown version of Chuck Bass, and yet so different.

Bruce gives a rather flattering speech to the district attorney, but that isn't what takes her attention, is how he to talk about his _old friend_. Blair knows in that instant Rachel Dawes is who has made suffer to Bruce.

* * *

"Blair, you're here". He says when has just finished his speech, she is not sure if she imagine the slight relief in his voice, but she likes to think not.

"Well, Alfred is too charming". She replies with a grin, before he can say anything, a photographer is coming to them.

She goes away for the guy can do his job, after all, she doesn't want to give Gossip Girl material for continue to emphasize the alleged romance between them, but before she could take a step, Bruce already surrounded her waist with his arm, strong and surprisingly firmly arm. She feels a familiar tingling, she has not felt in a long time where Bruce touches and that surprises and frightens her.

For anyone else the slipping mask of Blair would have been imperceptible, but as soon as it falls, rebuilds, and he wonders if he has gone too far.

"Mr. Wayne and..." Photographer looks more than necessary at the brunette beside him.

"Blair Waldorf" He answers, seeing the surprise on the face of the photographer because it is the first time that Bruce says the name of a girl.

Bruce offered his arm and she take firmly, and it feels nice, because this time, she didn't hesitate. He introduces important people but she already has won each and every one of them, and that does not surprise him.

* * *

Bruce takes Blair's hand and leads her to the terrace.

"Well, what do you think?" He asks pointing to the city. He can see how Blair's eyes absorbed everything around them, and he is genuinely happy Gotham has that effect on someone who absolutely adores New York.

"Isn't so bad" She replies with a grin. And he really laughed for the first time in a long time, because after all she is Blair Waldorf, and she will not admit she liked the city if it means hearing a _told you so_.

"Harvey doesn't know you like I do to know that you were mocking him there inside... Rachel's voice draws the attention of both two. "I did not know you were with someone..."

Blair could feel the eyes of the girl and she is pleased to cause that effect on her. After all she's Blair Waldorf, and may well respond with a sarcastic comment, but this is something that Bruce has to do alone. "I'll let you two talk".

And again, before she even can move a step, Bruce takes her hand. "Blair this is Rachel, Rachel she is Blair Waldorf".

Blair remember her education, giving fake smiles to be gracious and polite, but she doesn't want to be educated with the girl who has broken the heart of Bruce, so she just nod in recognition of the girl, before giving a gentle squeeze on strangely callous Bruce's hand to show support. His eyes blink surprised, but he still nods.

He observes Blair return to the party, and he can help wonder how did she to know about Rachel. "All I said, I really mean it. You once told me we would be together. Did you mean it?"

"Do not think I need to do, _that girl..._"

"Blair is just my friend".

"You haven't friends..."

Before he can respond Harvey Dent has already stolen the girl.

* * *

Blair escapes the ladies' room because she needs to calm down. Rachel was beautiful and intelligent, no trace to do tricks or manipulations; it was normal that Bruce was in love with her. Apparently all men at the end of the day wanted a pure and innocent girl. Chuck proved that point very well.

Suddenly she felt ugly and disposable. She would never be enough for anybody. The porcelain cup call her to calm a little the black hole in her chest, but before she could do something stupid, a man with clown mask burst into the bathroom.

The man took Blair's wrist trying to force her to leave the bathroom, but in his attempt, pulled the Tiffany diamond bracelet "Neanderthal! This bracelet costs more than you've had in your entire life!"

She knows she shouldn't be arguing with the man, he is stronger and has a gun, but she cannot help it, it's her way of maintaining control.

Just then the bathroom door opened again to rebel Bruce, and before she can say anything, he has already disarmed the man and leaving him knocked out on the floor. But all she can see is Bruce's eyes and how determined is him.

"Lets go Blair". Bruce grabs her hand and takes her to his room. He just leaves her hand to knock out another man.

Blair looks with disgust at the couple was about to make it in Bruce's bed. "A panic room, well thought Bruce" says the man buttoning his shirt, but Bruce just ignore it, and opens a door in the wall with his fingerprint.

They are in what a panic room should look "Stay here" He ordered. She wants to replicate, because she's Blair Waldorf and she is the one who gives the orders, even for someone with as much authority as does Bruce at the time, but he has already left for another panic room door, leaving her alone.

She can see for the cameras as the joker comes to the party, she instantly dislikes the man, she already has had a man who loves purple and it has been more than enough, thank you very much.

The man takes that Rachel girl, but Batman arrives at that moment to save the night, and just for the way he throws the vacuum for Rachel, she comprises who is the man behind the mask.

How is it that people cannot see who it is? Its so obvious Batman has to be funded by a billionaire. No doubt, money is the best super power.

But then she curses Bruce Wayne for worries her; who does he think he is? Becoming her friend just to makes her anguished. And to think that she thought that friendship was something to zoom out of the drama that was her life.

Alfred is the one who goes for her to the panic room, and Blair just cannot rant against the friendly Englishman, Bruce is who will pay everything. "Is he all right?"

"He is, but I fear that there will be a large bruise in the morning Mrs. Waldorf".

"How can you do this Alfred?"

"I constantly wondering that to myself Mrs. Waldorf".

Blair wants to wait awake, but Alfred has already given her Bruce's pyjamas and she just wants to take off the dress. Alfred tells her use the room of Master Wayne; because he has already changed the sheets with new ones, and the Egyptian thread call her. It was a day full of drama and she just wants to rest.

Her intention to stay awake to give the rebuke of his life to Bruce Wayne, is affected by the smell of La Nuit de l'Homme by Yves Saint Laurent on his shirt, it is an irony, because none other colony would suit him so well, Bruce definitely has a very dry humour.

* * *

When Bruce arrives in the morning to his penthouse instead of the temporary office, the vision of Blair asleep makes his heart strangely jump.

"She wanted to know how you were Master Wayne". Alfred meaningful glance is all he needs to know that she knows who is Batman.

It didn't really surprising him because Blair is one of the most intuitive people he has known.

So just nods and goes to bathe, because he need to clear his mind and try not to think about the fact Blair Waldorf knows his secret.

* * *

When she hears the sound of the shower, she knows he has arrived, so wake up and take a Bruce's robe impregnated with a familiar smell. She does not know when her began to feel so familiar with everything that has to do with Bruce Wayne, but she assumed it was since he appeared in Columbia.

She finds Bruce in the living room reading a report; and she has to remind herself that he's just her friend, no matter how attractive look with only pyjamas and wet hair.

The sound of light steps did him return the sight to the entrance of the room, Blair is watching him deeply, their eyes are cut only when Alfred is present with the familiar first aid kit, and an ice pack.

"You can leave it on the table Alfred, I'll do it". She ordered, and he just raise his eyebrow, for the way in which she is seeing him, he knows better take off his shirt, and let her do the work.

Blair knows if it were because she was too worried about him and all his scars, she would probably have her mouth open. Michelangelo could have created Bruce Wayne. Was it possible to have such a perfect and defined body without Photoshop? If she didn't know better at this point might be ranting about how some people just had everything.

Blair begins to put the ice, and he feels a chill that has nothing to do with water in solid state. This moment feels so intimate and he has no idea when everything began to be so intense.

No one has take care him, none except Alfred; but Alfred has been doing it all his life, and Rachel, but her differently. But it feels nice to have someone concerned about him, but not be something that someone has done for years and less because is what you would expect from someone, so he relaxes and enjoy the feeling.

"You have not slept, right?" She asks, noticing his eyes closing.

"Not really" he answered, but before he can say anything else, Blair's phone rings.

"You should go to sleep and I should return to Manhattan".

"Let me take you to New York".

"No, go to sleep, you need it".

"Blair..."

"Look, you go to sleep and I wait until you wake up, while I do all the calls I need".

He accepts that, because it's the best he can get, Blair is so stubborn, just like him, and she will not leave until have all the answers. He sleeps in his room, which is the same where Blair was asleep before, and if he weren't so tired, would roll his eyes, because Alfred has _forgotten_ to change the sheets. He says nothing, and ends up falling asleep with the smell of Chanel no. 5 and a smile, because he smelled the scent many times, but she only done justice to it.

* * *

When Bruce goes to sleep, she devoted all her attention to her phone for the first time since yesterday morning, knowing if she see Bruce goes away, she will ogle him and Alfred is already there, and she doesn't want humble herself.

It has hundreds of calls Serena and Nate, and she assumes its because she wasn't at Chuck's gala, but now for the morning, the number of calls is ridiculous.

"I think your friends are just worried, and this most likely has to do with it Mrs. Waldorf". Alfred said showing her the daily.

There, in front of the breaking news, how the Joker went into Bruce's party, and then Alfred show her society section and there they are, and once again, _they match_.

Serena calls again, but she just send a text saying: I'm fine; I'll be back in the afternoon. She sent the same text to Nate and Dorota, and then she turned off her cell phone. Right now she cannot talk to anyone about her real life.

Blair used the room, what used when her came to take a shower. When she returns to the room, Alfred has already prepared her breakfast. She spends the rest of the day talking to the butler about Bruce. She may feel a twinge of jealousy for the devotion with which the old man speaks about Bruce; he loves him as his own son, but she's happy about it, because he was the father figure that was taken from Bruce.

* * *

When Bruce wakes up and when finally is psyched to talk with Blair, he really isn't surprised to find her in the kitchen with Alfred, and for her eyes, he is quite sure his butler already has told her the most embarrassing stories of his life.

They sit in the living room, with the skyscrapers of Gotham as view, the environment at any moment has already become serious, and just as she could not surprise him anymore, she starts talking about bulimia and how she needs to be in control, her perfectly planned life and how never felt completely happy.

He can feel his heart compressed and start to hate irrationally Eleanor Waldorf, Serena Van der Woodsen and Nate Archibald.

He begins to talk about everything, the man who murdered his parents getting free for things heard by the mafia, his desire to kill him, the emotional hell when he was feeling guilty for the death of his parents, the escape, and his life in the real world, and how everything took him to the League of Shadows. Having a mentor besides Alfred, and as he felt betrayed when Ra's al Ghul burned his house and with it all the memories of his parents, and then his decision to not save and not kill him...

It's the first time he talks about everything, sure, he talked to Alfred, but he never told everything the old man, he never wanted to worry him more than he did seven years. But it feels strangely liberated and correct to talk with Blair about it, she's not judging... she is just listening and he couldn't be more grateful.

* * *

Bruce takes her to New York in his car "Lamborghini murciélago? Ironic much?" She said with a teasing smile and Bruce responds with a smirk. They spend the 2 hours by road that separating Gotham from Manhattan talking about easy things.

As soon as the elevator doors open, Nate and Serena begin to attack her with questions, but their mouths open like fish out of water to see Bruce taking her hand. She hadn't given importance to the touch, because it feels natural for them to do.

"You must be Serena and Nate, Blair has told me a lot about you," Bruce breaks the awkward silence with a charming smile making Serena blush.

Blair smiles, because Serena is very difficult to blush, but she rolls her eyes for a jealous Nate. Archibald kissed the floor where Serena walked, even when he had a girl-toy. A part of her is relieved that Serena still interested in Nate or even Humphrey, because she really doesn't want her stunning friend make a move with Bruce, because after all she is Serena freaking Van der Woodsen and he is the Prince of Gotham and there is some inevitability about their wild sides.

Grip that Bruce gives makes her turned to see him "Well, you're safe now Blair and I need to come back to Gotham". And she understands, of course he has to return.

"_Take care of yourself Bruce_". She says looking at him intently, she wants to say many things but she cannot do it with Serena and Nate there.

Bruce just nods Blair "_Thanks for everything Blair_" He says returning the intense gaze "Nice to meet you" said smiling at Nate and Serena, before giving her a real smile.

Blair smiles just like him, real smile, and Bruce just went when Serena is already on her "B! Bruce Wayne! He's just... Oh my God… you two look pretty… intense".

"I told you, we're just friends..."

Nate clears his throat and looks uncomfortably at two "Well, now that I know you're all right, I'll go. Goodnight Blair, Serena".

"Thanks for coming Natie" she smiles, because it took so long to be without feelings involved, but he would always be her Natie.

Archibald leaves, and Serena begins to speak. "I thought you were doing just to put my stepbrother jealous, but you two are pretty... intimate".

Blair blushes, they spoke of their fears heart to heart, she cannot imagine anything more intimate than that. "We are friends, just friends S, we haven't even kissed".

"You been in the apartment of Bruce Wayne and you didn't anything! I know you're still thinking about Chuck, but in Paris... you're not trying to replace Chuck, right?"

"Bruce is different from Louis ... and he's definitely the opposite of Chuck Bass" and she rolls her eyes because that's an understatement; Bruce is practically perfect, a fucking _superhero!_

"B?"

"Trust me S! Just happened, we're just friends".

Serena gives her an incredulous look, because her voice sounds like she wants more convince herself to Serena, but the blonde still nods.

* * *

It's Friday and she is taking a trip of 2 hours at the most dangerous city in U.S. Alfred isn't surprised to see her, and just said that she can use the main room since Bruce didn't really sleep at night.

She goes to say hi to the dark man CEO of Wayne Enterprises, and an employee is blackmailing him. She smiles like the Cheshire cat and breaks into the office. She makes a deployment of bitchisness and just enjoys the employee's face.

Lucius is looking her with amusement, and she blushes, because she wants to make a good impression in one of the most important people in Bruce's life and act like a bitch wasn't the way to do it.

"I'm so sorry Lucius, I just don't want Bruce have more problems than already has with his alter ego.

Mr. Fox just nods "You are taking the news too well".

"I'm not one to judge his notions of justice".

"And yet you are still here".

"It seems you and Alfred are overworked trying to save him from himself. Believe it or not Mr. Fox, help Bruce distracts me, it's good for him, and makes good to me. It's a win-win".

Lucius Fox just smiles, as if he knew something she didn't, lately everyone was giving her that smile.

* * *

Bruce isn't surprised to see her in the morning, but he is glad. She heals his injuries and make him forget a little of chaos that is the city.

Blair tells about Chuck, not all, but in broad strokes. He talks vaguely of Rachel, and she simply concludes "you just don't give up on the people you love" and he nods, because she's right.

He sleeps while she goes shopping with Alfred, and when he wakes up, takes her to Dorsia and talks about how he bought the restaurant.

After they went to the improvised office because she asked about his toys. When night comes and he wears the black suit, she cannot think of anything better suit him than it, and that's saying a lot, because he looks sexy as hell in Armani.

The next evening she is back in New York from his hand, and Gossip Girl is having a field day.

_Spotted: C can have French Cinderella, but B has already got a new and improved dark prince. They even have the same capital letters, talks about destination._

* * *

Alfred called her in the middle of the week to say that Bruce is being delivered in the press conference that called the district attorney, then she leaves everything, because it's not something she have to think, even when she's letting the opportunity to make a name in Columbia.

She is in Gotham in an hour and a half, just in time for the conference, she flirty to the guard to let her pass.

If Bruce is surprised to see her, don't show it, he tries to make her go before they can involve her, but she just rolls her eyes and grabs his hand firmly.

Harvey Dent starts the conference and all the time she never leaves his hand. Chaos broke out, and they quickly go to Wayne Enterprises Applied Sciences.

Even before be able to analyse the situation with Lucius, he insists that she needs to return to New York because everything is too dangerous, but she's Blair Waldorf and no receives orders from anyone, even Batman, less when him most need her. If she didn't know better, she'd say they look like an old married couple. That's probably why Mr. Fox is smiling.

Bruce reluctantly agrees, and insists on take her to his penthouse, at least if she will stay, her needs to be safe. She smirks as he rolls his eyes to the smile of his CEO.

Alfred tells the latest events and shows her a letter, that bitch was going to leave him. How could she? _When no longer Bruce needed Batman..._ That Rachel girl couldn't see that was the way Bruce to fight his demons. Blair really couldn't understand how it is Bruce loves her, he needed someone who could understand the darkest part of him... or maybe Blair was too used to it, only God and she knew the amount of demons Chuck Bass had. But then again, how that girl could leave Bruce? Bruce had jumped out of a building behind her... that kind of devotion for someone just makes her remember how much she loved Chuck Bass.

* * *

She had a huge amount of calls from people looking for her, after all she leave saying nothing and Gossip Girl was having a field day assuming she was gone due to the latest news of Chuck buying whatever to Eva and that exceeded anything he bought her. She rolled her eyes, she needed to focus on Bruce isn't kill himself trying to save a city that didn't want to be saved.

Alfred and she see persecution on TV, the city was a mess, and she just wants to hit Bruce for worry her in this way. And just when Batman has the Joker, she knows he will not kill him because Bruce is too loyal to his principles. She cannot admire him more for it.

This was probably one of the most harrowing night of her life and boy, does she has had many, when the news of the death of Rachel come out, she can help feeling hatred for the man in purple suit, because this will cause the greatest pain in Bruce's life.

The pain she felt when Serena told that someone had been shot at Chuck make her heart stop, but the memory of seeing him there in a corner in Paris make her feel relieved because he was alive. She didn't even want to imagine the pain of Bruce. Why life was determined to take everything he loved? First his parents and now the love of his life.

When he arrives in the morning she just sits next to him and takes his hand while Alfred leaves the breakfast on table. She really starts to hate Rachel when he talks about how it was supposed to be _their future_, the fact that she would wait for him. If he only knew it…

And she understands the pain, because her future and dreams has been taken from her so many times. Alfred gives her a gaze and she nods, because it is not time to give him the letter, no now or ever. She didn't want to see him suffer if he realized Rachel had not chosen him, because she knew what it was feeling never be enough for anyone despite to dedicate all your efforts. If there was someone who deserved to be happy, was him.

"I supposed to inspire good... no madness... no dead. Gotham needs a real hero..."

"Gotham needs you, because you were the only one who believed in saving this city".

"No with Rachel's cost..."

"She believed in you, and if that's not enough, _I do"._

* * *

The chaos of Gotham is over, and Bruce is all about depression by the death of Rachel, so she lets him go through the process. It's been a month and she has already managed to become the first in college. Who would say stop manipulating would have given her the status she wanted?

She has even stopped drinking, because if she went drunk, could let out the secret of Bruce, and she will not be the one to betray him.

Then she heard Lily say, "Eva is the best thing that ever happened to Charles." And that ends up breaking her heart, because Lily was like a second mother and knew everything she was done for Chuck and therefore always believed that at least she would have _his family_ as a backup.

She just wants to go to her room and mourn to death or sleep. Whatever will happen first. She calls Bruce, because he is the only could understand the hole in her chest.

"I need you, please... just come" that is all she needs to get him out of bed. Half hour after the Wayne jet is at JFK, and he in the Waldorf's penthouse.

He hugs her and she cries until there are no more tears in her, then she tells him everything. Nate and Chuck. As she always fought for them and how them trampled her heart again and again. He understands everything now, and he just wants to go to beat Nate Archibald and especially Chuck Bass for all the pain they have put her through.

"I know, I should be happy because he has someone who loves him, but she doesn't love him for all what he is... and it's horrible, it has to be me... all he has done for her, he should have made them for me".

The next morning, Bruce has bought a new apartment.

* * *

None is surprised when Bruce Wayne moves into the Upper East Side, less when the only person who them sees him out is Blair Waldorf. They call them _Blaice_, and Blair is tired of repeating they are just friends. People believe can understand why they are so in each other, people call it _love_, but it's different, it's just they don't have anyone else.

* * *

It's her birthday, and for the first time, she doesn't want a party; it surprise everyone, so Serena and Nate will organize a surprise party. Bruce doesn't attend but he sent his gift.

"I am really sorry that Bruce isn't here, he said you'd understand".

"Of course I do S, his best friend died just 6 weeks ago". _More like the love of his life_, but Serena hasn't to know that.

Blair is talking to Serena when Lily approaches with _Cheva_. "Blair, here is a man who wants to talk with you"

Blair looks up and is surprised to see Alfred there.

"Something has happened to Bruce?" It the first thing what she ask, but Alfred is smiling.

"Master Wayne sent me with your gift Mrs. Waldorf", the Butler says while he was giving her a box. She opens with all eyes on her, there's a letter, a familiar letter…

"Oh My! He did it!" Blair is so surprised that everyone wants to see what was the fabulous Bruce Wayne's gift.

"What is B?" Blair just gave the letter to Serena, so she can talk to Bruce.

"_Why?_" was the first question she did when he answered the phone.

"_You deserve to be happy_" That's all he says.

"_You too…_" she responds, because it's true.

"_Happy birthday Blair_" He ends and hangs up.

She returns to the party, and everyone is excited "B Oh! That's all you've ever wanted!" Serena exclaims giving her a big hug.

"Blair I have to say, I'm very happy for you, you wanted to be in Yale since I can remember" Lily said giving her a hug. "He must have spent a fortune..."

"Not really, Lucius Fox was classmate from the new dean at MIT" She responds, but she also knows that some of the Batman ways had to did it, because her admission record was clean.

"Waldorf congratulations, it seems that everything is going as you've always wanted" Chuck's voice brought her back to reality. She hadn't really spoken to him since Paris, and she want to drop snide and hurtful comments, but she cannot do it.

"No everything", she replies giving him an intense gaze, because it's true. If 4 years ago someone would have said that she would choose Chuck Bass over the fairy tale she'd probably cry with laughter and then she would tell that person to get a good psychiatrist.

"No? All your plans always were Yale and marry someone from American royalty..." there's something about the look of Chuck makes her heart beat, but then she sees the French prostitute.

Blair just shrugs. She is really tired to all the drama Chuck makes her life. "Bruce and I are much simpler than that, but thanks anyway Bass".

* * *

It's winter, and the city has been filled with snow and visitors. As much as she loves to go skating at Central Park, tourists make her stay in her attic, or rather, in his apartment.

"My dad wants to meet you" Blair declared while they were watching Breakfast at Tiffany's for the twentieth time.

"He thinks we're dating too?" Bruce asks smiling.

"No, he want to thank you personally for getting me into Yale" she smiles, because already has an apartment in New Haven, all packed to move and Handsome Dan return to her.

Bruce agrees, and that night he knows the Roses too. Blair just wants to roll her eyes at her mother and parents for ogle her best guy friend. Blair can't blame them.

When Bruce goes with the promise of breakfast with Harold Waldorf the next day, her mother does the not subtle commentary on how the Wayne family has a much better ring than the Vanderbilt.

* * *

When Bruce tells her who is Gossip Girl as a Christmas gift, she is static and willing to kill Humphrey. Bruce says he has already purchased the company that owns the blog, and if she wants, he can close it.

Blair smiles like the Cheshire cat.

_Who am I? It's a secret I'll never tell, until today. "There is only one thing in life worse than being talked about, and that is not being talked about". That's not the beginning of everything, no? Merry Christmas _

_XOXO Lonely boy_

She would have done something much worse, Humphreys had made her life a hell, but Bruce convinces her to do nothing and that exile is more than enough. She just agrees because Serena has chosen Nate over Humphrey and a heartbroken is enough hell. She ought to know.

* * *

Blair goes to Yale, and quickly everything falls into place. She may be new transfer, but for the tabloids is the Bruce Wayne's girlfriend, and the dean showed particular fondness for her because Lucius Fox was who has been recommended her. That makes her the new It girl and she just rub it in the face of Nelly Yuki.

Bruce has started a clean energy project, and Batman has returned quietly to try to save a city that doesn't want to be saved, but not as often like in the past.

* * *

Russell Thorpe arrives to New York and kidnaps Blair during a weekend. Chuck, Serena and Nate went panic but even Serena calls Bruce; because whatever Blair said, for everyone they are dating.

When Blair calls Bruce the NJBC is surprised for it. They thought Chuck would always be the first choice of Blair, but Bruce is not surprised, Blair called him because she knows who really is he.

He immediately gets locate and goes for her without really paying attention to the wound gaze of Chuck Bass, and leaving behind everybody; because he just cannot lose Blair Waldorf.

He located her in an old hotel with a huge smell of gas. Knocks out the dark skin man and picks her to get her out of the place.

"I thought the other guy would come for me", she manages to joke, leaning on his chest while down the stairs.

"I not need the other guy to save you..."

"I know… _I just need Bruce Wayne_".

He wants to say more, but her NJBC is already there and observe them. "Don't sleep on me Blair, I need you awake until we get to the hospital".

By the look of the Bass' boy he is quite sure that Chuck Bass is completely in love with Blair Waldorf. He cannot blame him. But the guy has hurt her unimaginable times and that's something he cannot forgive.

Because Blair Waldorf is the most dedicated person he has come to know, she is all heart and he constantly ask how Chuck Bass didn't fight for her, how someone could let her go?

He really knows if it weren't for Rachel, he would have fallen in love for Blair. The truth is, he knows that within him, he already loves her and will not let her go.

* * *

When they finally return to his apartment, because she didn't want to be in hers; Bruce goes on one knee and gives his mother's pearls.

"Is not like I'm going to say no to Batman, you know? He is the fantasy of every girl".

He just rolls his eyes but smiles. She kisses him in response. It is the first time they kiss and is an explosion of repressed emotions, one thing leads to another, and it feels real and right. They are not alone anymore.

* * *

"Waldorf I didn't expect to see you here" surprise in his voice is palpable, actually she did not expect to go back there, or at least not in a short period of time. The suite was the only place that had been theirs, the suite and the limo. But now, the suite has changed so much, there is nothing of the old room that she decorated.

She can feel the eyes of the French slut, but she doesn't look away from Chuck. She touch the necklace to remind herself why was there. "I need to tell you something".

Chuck obviously has noticed her strong and serious look, and giving a nod to Eva to leave them alone. The French girl nods, as if she understood. Poor deluded, nobody could understand what they had, and even when both had followed theirs lives the magnetism was undeniable.

Eva. How ironic was that? Eva and the devil himself. And Eva had not fallen into temptation; Satan was the one who did it. He had redeemed.

"I thought we'd said all the last time we met..." He states with neutral voice.

"I just came to tell you two things..." She gulped, it wasn't easy to accept high-voice "_I forgive you_". She did, really did. A part of her knew from the beginning that she would eventually forgive him, because she loved him above all things. Her love for him was bigger than anything. Even her love for herself. And we all know how that was.

She expected many things, but not the storm of emotions in Chuck's eyes. Was it possible that...? But before Chuck could speak, she continued, "_I'm marrying Bruce_".

"I don't see a ring," he said in a mocking voice. She knew _her Chuck Bass_ still was somewhere.

"He gave me his mother's necklace... has more meaning" she clarifies touching the pearls.

"You do not have to explain anything..."

"Chuck... a part of me still loves you and always will, but..."

"You love him..."

"I do, is not supposed to happen, but he got into my bloodstream..."

* * *

They both want a small wedding, but Eleanor doesn't even want to hear about it, especially now that Wayne Manor Part Deux is ready.

Eleanor organizes a big wedding and is the event of the year. She wears Valentino and he goes Armani. It's winter, because she is a hopeless romantic and wants a cape.

* * *

A year later Damian Alfred Wayne born, and she just graduated from Yale as the best of her class.

He became CEO of Wayne Enterprises and is the best father she ever know. She runs Waldorf designs and do it as Blair Wayne, because she owes it all to him.

She finally obtained her fairy tale; is married to a superhero, no matter how many times Bruce says it is the opposite and he is who is married with a super woman.

But now _everything is as supposed to be_.


End file.
